Aftermath: The Drawing Room
by FlamingSkies
Summary: Warning: Spoilers for S2 x08   Sybil and Branson storm out of the drawing room after delivering their shocking news, leaving everyone there wrestling with their thoughts. I'm intrigued about what was going through everyone's minds
1. Chapter 1: Lord Grantham

Aftermath: The Drawing Room

Warning: spoilers 2 x08 and previous episodes

Sybil and Branson storm out of the drawing room after delivering their shocking news, leaving everyone there wrestling with their thoughts

"I can promise you one thing – tomorrow morning nothing will have changed. Tom!" says Sybil, turning on her heel and stalking out of the drawing room.

Branson pauses for a moment, as if he's about to speak, then as Lord Grantham starts towards him he too turns and leaves the room. The silence is as thick as treacle; everyone in the room too stunned by what they've just witnessed to speak.

LORD GRANTHAM

He is shaking with anger. He cannot believe this is happening. How could Sybil possibly think he would condone this? Is she mad? The daughters of earls do not marry chauffeurs, especially not Irish ones with revolutionary tendencies. Especially not his daughter.

He will not have it. He will NOT. He finally understands the saying, "to make one's blood boil", because right at this moment, he feels as if the blood in his veins is going to bubble over with fury.

Nobody has ever spoken to him the way Branson just has. That young man's tone has shocked him to his core – there was no respect, no deference at all. Branson addressed him as if he were a fellow member of the working classes. He is horrified by this complete lack of manners. And this is the man his daughter is considering marrying? How could she?

Sybil does not seem to understand that she is throwing her life away. She can never be accepted in court if she goes ahead with this preposterous scheme. She will be shunned by society. She will end up living in some Dublin slum, downtrodden, poor, saddled to a life of drudgery. This is not the life to which she was born.

And her show of defiance just now… good Lord! She's always been a touch feisty, stroppy even, but this display of utter insolence, and the manner in which she addressed him… it was appalling, just appalling.

It is all Branson's fault. He says he hasn't seduced Sybil but he must have done something to turn her like this. All those times he has driven her to Ripon and further afield for those blasted charities she works for. Did she really attend committee meetings or did he take her somewhere else? The thought of what that man must have done to make his daughter behave in this way makes his stomach heave.

He should have got rid of him a long time ago. He knew he was trouble, after that business at the count in Ripon. Oh yes, Sybil leapt to Branson's defence that night – dear Lord, had this _thing_ between them been going on since then? – and taken the blame, but clearly Branson had been at fault. Sybil had had no interest in politics, none of this revolutionary zeal and these ridiculous ideas, until Branson arrived at Downton.

He has led vulnerable Sybil astray and now he is planning on corrupting her completely by marrying her. Well if that's what Branson thinks then he has another think coming. He's not just going to stand back and see his daughter ruined like this.

He is not a man of violence but at the moment he is fighting the urge to follow Branson into the hall and plant his fist squarely in the middle of the man's face. But even as he is imagining the satisfaction of hurting the chauffeur for what he has done to Sybil, to this family, there is a little voice in his ear hissing, "Hypocrite".

After all, he himself has breached the great divide between servant and master by kissing Jane. And he recalls that as his lips met hers, he did not think of her as a servant but only as a woman. Is that what has happened to Sybil? Does she not see the uniform but the man in it?

He shakes his head in an attempt to dislodge this thought. What is happening between his daughter and the chauffeur is a world away from those stolen moments with Jane. He knows what he did with the maid was wrong – especially because, God forgive him, he is married – but it is vastly different to his daughter's situation. Those kisses were just a couple of seconds of silliness, a momentary lapse in judgement by a man wallowing in self-doubt and confusion, a man who has had the rug pulled out from under him by that terrible war. Those kisses will go no further than snatched encounters in hidden corners of this house.

But Sybil… Sybil is talking about willingly destroying the rest of her life, of giving up everything she knows, leaving Downton and actually marrying this man, for God's sake.

How can she go against everything he has brought her up to believe in? What kind of man is he if he cannot command respect from his own daughter? He is not a good husband; he can't have been a good soldier or he would have been asked to serve his country; and now he is obviously an ineffectual father. His daughter is planning on running off to marry a servant and has rudely told him there is nothing he can do about it.

Well, he will not stand for it. He will not. He will do whatever takes to force Sybil to see sense and make the Branson problem go away.

He is the Earl of Grantham, after all. This is his kingdom, so to speak, his realm. He is in charge. He will make everything right. He has to. For everyone's sake.

Next: Lady Grantham

How could she not have known that her youngest child was in love? And with someone so utterly unsuitable?


	2. Chapter 2: Lady Grantham

LADY GRANTHAM

She's so shocked she feels like she has been dipped into a bath of ice-cold water. The news has left her frozen and the chill has slowed down her brain so that she is having trouble thinking clearly. Did that really just happen? Did Sybil really just stand in front of them all and announce that she's in love with the chauffeur? That she's going to marry him?

This is a complete and utter bolt from the blue. She had no idea that her youngest daughter had fallen in love, let alone with someone so utterly unsuitable. Sybil has never shown any interest in men; she has always been too wrapped up in her nursing and the suffrage movement. In fact Cora has been worried that her youngest daughter might end up a spinster thanks to her devotion to her work and her causes, which would be a terrible pity as she's so very pretty and personable. But clearly Sybil has somehow managed to find the time to lose her heart. There's no denying that – her love for that man was written all over her face.

She tries to imagine what it must be like to love someone so much that you are prepared to overlook the fact that they come from a much lower class and have nothing to offer you. She cannot help but compare their situation with her own. When she married it was to a man she did not love, but who could offer her a privileged life as the wife of a member of the aristocracy. Of course she brought a large sum of money to the union and saved the ancestral home in the process, but love was never a part of the deal. Luckily they eventually came to love each other, but as far as she is concerned, marriage is about far more than feelings, and she is struggling to understand how her daughter can marry a man for love when there will be so little else. How must it feel to be so suffused with love that nothing else matters?

She is also struggling to understand how they found the opportunity to fall in love. When did it happen? And how did she not notice?

She could believe it if Mary had kept something so important to herself; Mary is good at secrecy and subterfuge. Even Edith has her conniving side. But Sybil has always worn her heart on her sleeve and spoken out about how she feels. Cora is mystified how Sybil managed to hide feelings that are so strong that she's prepared to give up her home and her family for them.

What kind of mother must she be not to realise what her child has been going through? She already feels like a terrible wife, unable to help a husband clearly flailing against the changes wrought by the war. Robert has been so distant of late, and so much of what she says and does seems to irk him. Now it seems she is a terrible mother, one who does not know what life-changing events are happening in her own daughter's life. She has always thought that the main problem with Sybil is the way she throws her energies and passions into causes that aren't entirely appropriate for her station. But to hand her heart to a man who is so entirely inappropriate… dear lord, she just can't fathom it. How has she missed the signs?

Of course Branson has been rather over-familiar regarding Sybil in the past. She suddenly recalls one afternoon not long after Sybil had started nursing, when she had asked Branson to fetch her daughter for dinner and he'd made some very forward comment about how much Sybil was enjoying her nursing. His words had jarred and she had used her cold tone of voice – the one she cultivated so well after coming to England – to tell him to just get on with fetching her daughter. That voice is designed to put people in their place without being downright rude and it nearly always works. It had on that occasion; never again had Branson spoken to her about Sybil. But she wishes now that he had, because maybe she would have realised that there was something going on between them.

But she had no idea. None whatsoever.

She looked at Sybil just now, as she announced her plans to leave her family and her home, and thought, "Sybil, is this really you?"

Yes, Sybil has always been somewhat headstrong and spirited, but Cora just did not recognise this feisty young woman, who answered her father back and then stormed out of the room. This was not the sweet but occasionally temperamental child she had raised. This was a strong young woman who clearly knows her own heart and is adamant she will follow it, even though she is making such a huge mistake.

In her own way, she has always admired her youngest for her enthusiasm and her unconventional outlook on life, and even as she has admonished her for some of her outlandish ideas about women's rights, she has secretly been proud of the fact that her daughter has become a determined woman with the courage of her convictions. Of course she's never dared to say that to Robert. He would just berate her for being too lenient, too American. But this behaviour… this is not just a spot of rebelliousness, the actions of a child growing away from her parents. This is a decision that will forever change Sybil's life.

And what will people say? Oh dear lord, it will bring disgrace on the whole family. Her poor sisters. Luckily Mary has Sir Richard, and the fact that he's older and a man of the world is a blessing – he's unlikely to let this affect his commitment to her. But Edith… poor Edith has nobody, and she's unlikely to ever get anybody now that her sister has caused such a scandal.

At least they are planning to marry, not just live together, as she first feared. The idea of them living together unmarried had nearly made her pass out cold. But why do they have to do it like this? Why rush off to Dublin so soon? Oh dear God, it couldn't be that… oh she mustn't even think it… but what if…? What if all this indecent haste is because Sybil is in the family way?

She feels rather light-headed for a moment as she contemplates this dreadful possibility. It's bad enough that her daughter is choosing to run off with the chauffeur but the idea that it might be because he's got her in trouble… no, she won't let herself entertain the thought. Of course she would dearly love to be a grandmother and she feels quite ready for the role. But not like this.

Even if Sybil isn't expecting, they will never live this down. It is just as scandalous as that awful business involving Mary and Mr Pamuk. At least that has never seen the light of day, thank goodness, but everyone is going to know that the youngest Crawley daughter has run off with a servant. There will be no hiding it. This scandal will taint the Crawley name for a very long time to come.

Oh Sybil. What on earth have you done?

Next: Lavinia

She wonders what it is that has made Sybil love this man so much that she is prepared to choose him over her family and give up life as she knows it. He is pleasant enough looking, she supposes, although he was obviously very ill at ease just now, but of course he is nowhere near as handsome as her Matthew.


	3. Chapter 3: Lavinia Swire

LAVINIA SWIRE

When he first walked into the room she did not recognise him. All she saw was an unfamiliar man in a rather cheap suit, clearly extremely out of place in the drawing room of Downton Abbey and bristling with some kind of uncomfortable emotion – nervousness perhaps? Frustration? Defiance?

Even when he spoke she did not twig straight away, and it wasn't until Sybil announced to them all, "Branson and I are in love," that the realisation sunk in.

Goodness gracious, it was Branson, the chauffeur. He has driven her numerous times between Crawley House and Downton and also to and from the station, but she just hadn't put two and two together. She has never really looked at him, all she has seen is the hat and the uniform. She knew he had an accent – Irish perhaps, or Scottish – and she suspected he has blue eyes, but otherwise she has never paid him a single jot of attention.

It has also taken a good few seconds for Sybil's words to sink in. In love? With Branson? But he's a servant. And how does she even know him well enough to be in love with him?

Goodness me, this is a huge turn-up for the books. No wonder Lord Grantham is so angry. His fury scares her more than just a little; he has always been so courteous, so mild-mannered in her company that to witness such rage has left her more than a little tremulous, and she hopes she is never on the receiving end of wrath like this.

But she can understand his anger. The daughter of an earl does not marry a chauffeur. This will be the topic of much gossip in London for months – no years – to come. She knows Sybil doesn't mean to hurt anyone, but surely she must realise what she is doing is staining the whole family with scandal. Poor, poor Edith – at least Mary has Sir Richard but how is Edith to ever find a suitable husband now?

They may not have considered how this will impact on Edith but she is grateful that they have at least thought about Matthew and her and decided to keep the news quiet until after the wedding. That is most kind of them – she couldn't bear it if anything else was to stall her nuptials. After Matthew was injured she just about gave up all hope that she would ever make it down the aisle and when he recovered, oh goodness, the joy she felt when he wanted to go ahead with the marriage was overwhelming. If his cousin's indiscretion were to somehow prevent it happening she knows she would feel resentful – she couldn't help herself.

But this is just like Sybil, to be kind and considerate even at such a difficult time.

And is it what he wants too, this chauffeur? She knows nothing of his personality, the only thing she can recall is something Matthew has said in the past about his socialist tendencies, and she wonders if being a socialist has made him more inclined to put the feelings of others first.

She looked at him, Branson, as he stood there before a ranting Lord Grantham, and wondered what it is that has made Sybil love him so much that she is prepared to choose him over her family and to give up her wonderful life. He is pleasant enough looking, although he was obviously very ill at ease just now, but of course he is nowhere near as handsome as her Matthew. Judging by the way he spoke, he is articulate and most likely has an education of sorts but how does a man look after the daughter of a peer on a chauffeur's wages?

Sybil must really love this man to do something so radical. She wonders if Sybil's love for Branson engulfs her, the way her own love for Matthew sometimes swamps her. Does Sybil feel like she is incomplete without him, the way she feels about Matthew? Can two people from such different backgrounds really experience true love?

Oh, for goodness sake, who is she to question them? Of course it is love. She saw the look they exchanged, and she knew. She could only see part of Sybil's face from where she was sitting, but it was enough to see the adoration emanating from her. Furthermore, she had an unobstructed view of Branson and the look he gave Sybil was truly something.

It was a look of absolute unadulterated love, so strong and pure, so real that it felt like you could reach out and grasp it in your hand.

It had stopped her heart for the briefest of moments, and she feels tears well up in her eyes as she remembers it now. That look was the most remarkable thing to behold and her tears are not only for Sybil and Branson, and the strength of their love, but for herself, because Matthew has never looked at her like that.

Next: Matthew

If only Mary had confided in him about Branson's pursuit of Sybil, he could have stepped in and saved the day, prevented it coming to this. But he wasn't given the chance. Mary tells him nothing of consequence these days.


	4. Chapter 4: Matthew Crawley

MATTHEW CRAWLEY

Well now, this is a shock. Apart from Mary and Edith, they have all been taken by complete surprise, and cousin Robert's reaction is terrifying to witness. He has never seen the Earl so furious, so suffused with anger. Cousin Cora's response is just as frightening – she looks like she might shatter into thousands of tiny pieces.

He would not want to be in Branson's shoes for anything. But he has to hand it to the man – he has courage, fronting up to Robert like this. Matthew doesn't know if he'd have the backbone to stand in front of a room of people, including the formidable Dowager Countess, and drop such a bombshell.

Who'd have thought it, a grand passion between cousin Sybil and the chauffeur? How do a lady and a servant even get well enough acquainted to have conversations, let alone fall in love? Especially at a place like Downton. The distance between classes in this household is astonishing, and there are times when he thinks the staircase down to the lower floor should be a mile long, such is the gap between those who live upstairs and those who work downstairs.

So the fact that an Irish chauffeur has managed to woo the daughter of an earl is really quite remarkable.

He knows Sybil does not see the division between the classes the way most young ladies of her standing would but to go from being sympathetic towards the working class to marrying a member of it – well, that's an enormous leap. She must be very certain in her feelings for Branson to take such a drastic step.

He must admit, there have been times when he has wondered why a girl as attractive and sweet as Sybil has not had a beau. He knows the fact that none of the Crawley girls are yet married has had tongues wagging in society. Mary might be engaged to Sir Richard but she seems in no hurry to make their union official. Edith's name has never been been seriously linked with any man other than Sir Anthony Strallan and that came to nothing. And Sybil has just seemed too wrapped up in her nursing career to be interested in settling down.

Of the three sisters, he could quite easily believe it was possible for Sybil to marry first, despite the fact she's the youngest by some years. Looking at the situation in a detached way – something his training as a lawyer has taught him to do – he can see that many would-be suitors might be put off by Mary's apparent glacial demeanour and Edith's air of resigned bitterness.

But Sybil is pretty and lively and appealing and while there may be a wilful streak, some men would see that as a challenge. So an announcement that she would be the first of the sisters to be married would not have come as a surprise. But the intended groom most definitely has.

How long has this liaison with Branson been going on? Could it possibly date back to the night of the count in Ripon all those years ago when Branson had scooped her up in his arms after she was injured in the skirmish? That evening had been a memorable one for him as it was the night he proposed to Mary, and he recalls her telling him over sandwiches in the dining room how Sybil had stood up for Branson to her father and threatened to run away. Had she been in love with him way back then?

And if he remembers rightly, there had been something not quite right about Branson's concerns for his young mistress. He recalls now how desperately worried the man was, how terrified he looked when she lay bleeding on the ground. He had thought it was because Branson feared losing his job but maybe there was more to it. Maybe that was the start of it all.

If only he'd known about the relationship building between them. Perhaps he could have done something about it. Matthew has always been so fond of Sybil – he has thought of her as a little sister over the years and has tried to look out for her welfare when necessary. If only Mary had confided in him about Branson's pursuit of Sybil, he could have stepped in and saved the day, prevented it coming to this. He could have taken Branson aside, had a man-to-man talk with him, pointed out how inappropriate the whole situation was. But he had not been given the chance. Mary tells him nothing of consequence these days.

And why should she? She has Sir Richard now, like he has Lavinia.

He looks down at Lavinia now. Lovely Lavinia. She's so sweet, so trusting. She is everything Mary is not, and that is the problem. He loves Lavinia but he longs for Mary. Even now, as much as he's fighting it, every cell in his body is drawn to Mary as she sits on the sofa a few feet away. In just a few short days he's expected to formally hand his heart to Lavinia but in fact it was snatched away a long time ago by Mary.

He shakes his head as he realises he envies Sybil and Branson. Their love is so very complicated and they face a very difficult road ahead. Yet they are pushing aside all the details to acknowledge the simple truth that they want to be together. They know what they want and they have the courage to go out and get it.

He glances towards Mary. If only he could be that brave.

Next: Lady Mary

The more she thinks about the ridiculous thing Sybil is doing, the more she seethes with anger that almost rivals that of her father. But there is another emotion too, one that is swirling through her veins along with the fury and the disappointment. It takes her a moment but she eventually realises what it is: jealousy.


	5. Chapter 5: Lady Mary

LADY MARY

She hangs her head as if she's studying her shoes intently, but really she is trying to avoid meeting her father's eyes. He is right to be angry with her. She could have stopped this, and she should have. She should have told on Branson, got him sacked long ago. Then none of this would be happening.

But she did nothing.

She had an inkling that Branson had feelings for her sister all those years ago after Sybil was hurt in the skirmish at the vote count in Ripon. The concern he showed for her wellbeing that night was above and beyond the call of duty.

Yes, she had joined Sybil in standing up for him when their father threatened to sack him because it really wasn't his fault that her silly little sister had lied about where they were going and then ended up getting injured. But she should have realised that when he'd asked her to let him know how Sybil was doing it was not because he was concerned it could cost him his job. The desperation in his eyes had hinted at so much more, and she had ignored it.

It wasn't until that day she saw them together outside the garage by the motor that it had struck her like a bolt of lightning; there was something going on between her sister and the chauffeur. They were standing so close, close enough to touch, and they were looking each other straight in the eye. Branson showed no signs of deference and Sybil displayed an over-familiarity that just was not right in the presence of a servant. Anyone happening on them for the first time would think them equals.

And then Sybil's furious response when Mary tackled her about it later that evening just proved that there was something more to their relationship. _He's a person too_, she had retorted.

Of course Mary understood that it was only too easy to develop a bond with servants and Sybil was right – yes, they were people too. Just look at how close she'd become to Anna, and then there was her relationship with Carson. There was a greater depth to their bond than mere mistress and servant, she had to admit.

But this thing between Sybil and Branson was not the same. There was obviously something more to it than the abiding fondness she had for Carson. She'd known it instinctively, and what had she done about it? Nothing.

Mary thought warning her sister off would do the trick but obviously it hadn't worked. She should have got Branson fired. Even after Sybil had confessed that he had declared his love for her, she'd kept quiet. Maybe because it was just too ridiculous to contemplate. Surely Sybil would come to her senses and see how utterly mad the whole thing was, and in a few weeks time they'd be laughing over the poor, lovelorn chauffeur who had the gall to ask an earl's daughter to run away with him.

So she'd felt quite ill when she found the note Sybil had left about them eloping to Gretna Green. It hadn't all been a joke. Her headstrong, impetuous, foolish sister had taken that man up on his offer. Well, she'd be damned if she'd let them get away with it. When she and Edith had caught up with them in that seedy little inn, and she'd convinced Sybil to return to Downton, she felt not only an overwhelming sense of relief but the tiniest thrill of victory. She would be able to talk her sister out of this madness, she knew it. She would make Sybil see sense, something her little sister seemed to have great difficulty in doing at the moment.

She cannot, for the life of her, understand why Sybil believes she's in love with a man who has absolutely nothing to offer her, nor anything in common with her. True, they both have an interest in politics and Branson has somehow managed to pass on some of his ludicrous socialist ideas to her vulnerable sister. But other than that, what on earth would they have to converse about?

Though, if she is honest with herself, it is obvious that despite the fact that Branson is the most unsuitable suitor she can possibly imagine, her sister really does have strong feelings for the chauffeur. She knew it that day in the yard, she saw it in the inn when Sybil promised she would stay true to him, and it was evident to all in the drawing room when the pair of them stood in front of everyone a moment ago.

Of course men and women who have very little in common can feel an overwhelming attraction – Mary pushes away thoughts of Mr Pamuk – but for goodness sake, doesn't Sybil realise that you can't just follow your desires when it comes to the serious business of who you marry? Even if you have genuine feelings of love for someone, there are other factors to be considered, especially when you're a member of an aristocracy. Your position comes with certain expectations, certain responsibilities. There's so much more to choosing a partner for life than simply following feelings of lust or even love. This Mary understands only too well, and she tries not to look in Matthew's direction as she thinks this.

She thought she had made that point to Sybil and that her sister would heed her advice and see the error of her ways. But she hasn't, and now that it has all come out tonight, Mary has to rightfully accept her share of the blame. No wonder Papa is so furious.

His anger came as no surprise to her, and as she looks at him now, pacing in front of the fire, she is frightened the rage is going to send him into some kind of apoplectic fit. How dare Sybil do this to him? She feels like following her sister out of the room and shouting at her herself to make her see sense. She is furious with Sybil, and so disappointed in her as well. She is throwing her life away, and the good reputation of her family with it.

The more she thinks about the idiotic thing Sybil is doing, the more she seethes with anger. But there is another emotion too, one that is swirling through her veins along with the fury and the disappointment. It takes her a moment but she eventually realises what it is: jealousy. She is jealous of her little sister for pursuing what she thinks will make her happy. She envies Sybil her courage and her ability to follow her heart. She wishes she too could be as strong as Sybil and not care what people think. If only she could just go and get what she wants, regardless of what the consequences are likely to be.

If she could do that, she would get up off this sofa, cross the room and tell Matthew what she wants: him.

NEXT: LADY EDITH

Who would have thought that of her two sisters it would be Sybil and not Mary who would finally scupper her chances of marrying? It looks like her fears of being a spinster for the rest of her life are about to be realised now Sybil has gone and put the nail in the coffin by forever despoiling the family's good name by running off with the chauffeur.


	6. Chapter 6: Lady Edith

LADY EDITH

By rights she should be furious and shouting, along with her father. What Sybil is doing is bringing dreadful shame on the whole family and the Crawley name will now be mud. This will utterly ruin her chances of ever finding a husband. Goodness knows it is hard enough as it is, with so few eligible men available after the war. It's all right for Mary, she has Sir Richard and scandal won't bother him, he is a newspaper man after all. He thrives on scandal. But what are her chances now of finding someone suitable, once the shocking news gets out?

Who would have thought that of her two sisters it would be Sybil and not Mary who would finally scupper her chances of marrying? Being left on the shelf is what Edith has feared since her first dismal season when the men she met were all polite but obviously not all that interested. That's when she first became afraid that she would not find someone, and as each year has passed she has become more and more terrified of the thought of being a spinster for the rest of her life.

It looks like her fears are about to be realised, especially now Sybil has gone and put the nail in the coffin and forever despoiled the family's good name by running off with the chauffeur.

So yes, she should be absolutely livid with her selfish little sister, but to her great surprise, she just can't be. Instead she keeps thinking of the Sybil she saw that night in the inn – the way she looked at Branson with such longing; the tender kiss she had planted on his cheek; the sorrow etched into her face as she left him. That display of emotion broke Edith's heart.

Her little sister is in love and despite the repercussions it is going to have on everyone, it is a beautiful thing to see.

Edith loves the idea of being in love. She is the romantic in the family, the one who devours Jane Austen and the Brontes and dreams of a dashing hero. She is the one who longs for a man to gaze adoringly at her; to read her poetry; to take her in his arms and swear his undying love.

Mary is too cold and hard and selfish to appreciate the delights of true love. She has never been interested in romance and love, just money and position. That, after all, is why she is engaged to Sir Richard.

And Sybil, well, Sybil has been so busy carving out a career as a modern-day Florence Nightingale and going on about equal rights for women that Edith wonders how on earth she has found the time to conduct a secret liaison with a member of the staff. She has always thought Sybil has too much else to feel passionate about to be concerned with finding herself a husband.

Yet both of her sisters are to be married and she is the one destined to be on her own.

And of the three of them, she is the one who really has nothing else to hope for in life other than an affectionate husband and some well-mannered children. She has tried not to set her sights high. She knows that in real life handsome and gallant men don't sweep women like her off their feet. She just wants to find someone who will pay attention to her, who will find her interesting and agreeable enough to take her on as their wife.

Despite the terrible debacle with Mr Gordon, of whom she still sometimes dreams, the embarrassment of her stolen kiss with married Mr Drake and the disappointment of Sir Anthony Strallan, she has been clinging to the hope that she will find that someone one day. Is it too much to ask for a man to look at her the way Branson looks at Sybil? But now, well, Miss Austen and the Bronte sisters are likely to be the only source of romance in her life.

When she thinks about it, this relationship between Sybil and Branson could have come straight from the pages of a novel. A forbidden love between two people at opposite ends of the social scale; a man so besotted he has waited years for the woman he idolises; a woman taking the enormous step of leaving behind her family and her life of privilege… somebody should write it all down. Perhaps that will make it seem a little more real.

When Sybil said she had a plan in mind to escape Downton and that it was drastic Edith had expected she would apply for a nursing job at a hospital in York, or perhaps even London. She never considered that it would be running off to marry a servant, never in a million years. When Mary came to her that night a few weeks ago and said she needed Edith to drive the motor in pursuit of Sybil, who'd eloped with Branson, Edith's first thought was that her older sister was playing some mean-spirited trick. Her head was spinning as she drove Mary and Anna through the inky night; she could not imagine Sybil being involved with Branson like_ that_. But then when she saw them in that room – a devastated Branson in his shirt sleeves; Sybil with her hair tumbling down her back and her cheeks flushed – she knew it was not all some mad mistake. Here was a real-life example of the overwhelming love against all odds she adored reading about in the pages of her favourite novels.

Her little sister and the chauffeur. Who would have guessed? Although she can see how Sybil finds him attractive, even if he is a servant. He is nice-looking, in a boyish way, there's often a twinkle in those bright blue eyes, and he has a very pleasant manner. She has always liked Branson. He was so patient with her, so kind, when he was teaching her to drive. He'd been nothing but understanding when she braked too hard or couldn't get the car in gear. When she'd been frustrated about mastering such a tricky piece of machinery he'd joked with her until she'd relaxed. He was, she'd decided all those years ago, a very nice man. For a servant.

Her sisters have always had special bonds with members of staff – Mary with Carson and Anna, Sybil with Gwen and Mrs Hughes. After the driving lessons, she'd thought that she was the member of the family who'd bonded with Branson. Silly, silly Edith. How very wrong she'd been.

And now Sybil is going off to Ireland to become Mrs Branson. She cannot begin to imagine the life Sybil will have away from Downton, it's just too much for her to comprehend, and she has to admit she is scared for her little sister. She has no doubt Branson truly loves her, and will do his best by her, but will his love be enough when the life she have with him will be so much harder than she would have at Downton?

She hopes so, she really does. It stuns her, the way she genuinely wants Sybil to be happy. She has spent so much of her life being resentful and bitter, feeling ignored and less worthy because she is the middle sister, the less attractive one. If it was Mary planning on marrying a servant then she would be far less gracious about it, but it is Sybil, dear sweet, lovable, headstrong Sybil, who cares about everyone and just wants the world to be a kinder and better place. If any of them deserves be happy, it's Sybil.

Mary is going to spend the rest of her days trapped in a loveless marriage with a controlling man she clearly doesn't love. Edith herself is resigned to being alone and unloved.

But Sybil has a chance of true happiness with a man she obviously adores, and Edith can feel nothing but glad that she is taking it.

Next: Carson

If he had sacked Branson all those years ago when he planned to pour slops over General Strutt none of this would have happened. Branson would have been long gone and Lady Sybil would have met some nice young earl's son during her season and be engaged to someone proper. Not someone who drives motorcars for a living. And him a socialist Irishman to boot!


	7. Chapter 7: Carson

CARSON

Dear Lord, he is actually trembling with anger and shock. Lady Sybil and Mr Branson. His Lordship's youngest and the chauffeur! No, surely not. This cannot be happening. If he had not just seen that scene with his very own eyes he would not have believed it.

It's disgraceful, the daughter of an earl planning on marrying a servant. It's disgraceful, it's wrong and it's his fault. If he had sacked Mr Branson all those years ago when he planned to pour slops over General Strutt none of this would have happened. Mr Branson would have been long gone and Lady Sybil would have met some nice young earl's son during her season and be engaged to someone proper. Not someone who drives motorcars for a living. And him a socialist Irishman to boot! Dear Lord!

He knew from the moment the chauffeur walked into the drawing room that trouble was brewing but never could he have imagined what was to come. When he heard what Mr Branson and Lady Sybil had to say he wanted to act immediately – to stride across the room, grab him by the collar and frogmarch him out of the room the way he had after the slops incident. But he couldn't move. He was so shocked it seemed as if his shoes had been nailed to the floor. All he could think was: "I should have sacked him."

He had meant to give Mr Branson his marching orders straightaway after that business, of course he had, but Mrs Hughes and Anna had pleaded his case, saying he was misguided, not bad, and he'd learned his lesson. And Mr Branson had seemed truly remorseful. He had promised he would not do such a thing again. So Carson had relented and done nothing. The subject had never been raised again. He'd hoped Mr Branson would learn from the experience but no, obviously not.

Was that when he'd started plotting to do something even more outrageous – to steal his Lordship's youngest daughter?

He recalls now a conversation he'd had with Mrs Hughes just after the war was declared. "We need to watch that lad," she'd said, referring to the chauffeur. "He's a little too fond of Lady Sybil." He had not seen evidence of it himself and he admits now that he dismissed her comments offhandedly. What a mistake that had been. That would teach him; always pay attention to what Mrs Hughes has to say.

Of course it is not totally out of the ordinary for household staff to become fond of certain members of the family they work for; he of all people understands that only too well. His fatherly affection for Lady Mary helps to make the fact that he had never had children of his own a little easier to bear.

But to fall in love with your employer's daughter and to plan to take her away from her family... that's just abhorrent. And Mr Branson's not alone in this reprehensible behaviour. Carson could not believe Lady Sybil just professed her love for the man. Well, she has always had some odd ideas – this women's rights business, for starters, and wanting to be a nurse when such a job is well beneath her. Maybe he shouldn't be so surprised then that she would fall for a servant. His Lady Mary would never do that.

He just hopes his Lordship holds true to his promise to stop them, because a marriage between them should not be allowed.

Young people today, they just think they can do whatever they want and have whatever they want. They don't seem to understand the rules of propriety and even if they do, they choose to ignore them. They don't care that there are obligations, responsibilities connected with one's position in life. You can't up and marry someone just because they make your heart beat a little faster every time you see them. You might like the look of them and find them good company and value their opinions, but that doesn't give you the right to put aside your station and the duties that accompany it to follow your feelings. There are conventions to be followed for both the aristocracy and the people who serve them.

Mr Branson should know better. He is much older than Lady Sybil and he has been in service long enough to know there are lines that should not be crossed. In a way, Carson feels like Branson's shameful behaviour in this matter is a personal affront to him. It is his responsibility as butler to keep the servants in line, especially the male ones; and he hopes that like small children fearful of incurring the disapproval of their parents, the younger staff bear in mind his likely reaction if ever they are thinking of committing any transgressions.

He knows he can be extremely tough on them but he must be a hard taskmaster to ensure that the house runs smoothly. He has to be gruff; it is the only way to earn their respect. At the same time he hopes that they do see him as a kind of father figure. He would not tell anyone this – well, perhaps he has hinted at it to Mrs Hughes – but sometimes he feels quite fond of some of the staff, and he hopes they appreciate how he looks out for them by teaching them some hard lessons in life.

What really pains him after events this evening (and he won't admit this to anyone, not even Mrs Hughes) is that he had quite liked Mr Branson, after a fashion. He has a very open and friendly countenance, he is hard working and unfailingly polite. He makes an effort to get on with everyone and even holds his tongue around Thomas, although you can see that Sgt Barrow winds him up. He looks after the motors meticulously and is always immaculate himself – his shirts perfectly pressed, his collars starched and not a hair out of place. This has always pleased Carson.

However, the lad's politics have concerned him, particularly his bizarre ideas about socialism. He honestly seems to believe there is no future for the aristocracy, which is just preposterous. There has been a class system for many hundreds of years; it's not going to change now and why should it? It is the strong foundation on which this country has been built.

Carson has also felt discomfited at times by Mr Branson's cockiness. He sometimes has a confidence that is not befitting of his position. The way he wanders into the library and helps himself to books, for example. Well yes, his Lordship had told him to, but still. You should see the way he saunters in there, like he owns the place.

Dear God, what will the man be like once he is married to Lady Sybil? Carson tries to imagine Branson sitting in the dining room with the family, being waited on by his former workmates. Will he try to throw his weight around, once he is married to a member of the aristocracy, and put on airs and graces, or will he make an even greater fool of himself and continue to act like a servant?

At least the possibility of Mr Branson ever being welcomed at Downton doesn't seem likely, judging by his Lordship's response. Carson has known Robert Crawley a very long time and he has never seen him this angry. He and his Lordship come from very different backgrounds and don't really have that much in common but this they do agree on: any union between Lady Sybil and Mr Branson is a terrible mistake and should be stopped at all costs.

Next: The Dowager Countess

She had suspected some time ago that Sybil had a secret beau. It just didn't seem right that a girl of her age, and such a pretty one too, would not have at least one suitor she was sweet on. Yet whenever the subject was raised Sybil denied it, rather too vehemently for her liking. There must be someone, but the fact that Sybil was keeping it quiet made her wonder if perhaps he wasn't entirely suitable.


End file.
